


when you look to the night skies, don't think of goodbyes

by solange_lol



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, JASON IS DEAD IM SORRY, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Nico is depressed, just the solangelo reaction to it, nothing serious tho fam, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: Will always knows where to look for Nico when he's upset. Dealing with the situation is another story, and this time around Will doesn't know what he can do to help when Nico finds out his best friend is dead.





	when you look to the night skies, don't think of goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very impulsively and quickly, so it won't be great but it might be emotional.  
> idk if this can be classified with "major character death" but it was major in my heart so im putting it there  
> i probably will be writing with jason alive and with piper in other fics dw fam

Will always knows where to look when Nico is upset. The Italian always swears he goes there when he doesn’t want to talk to someone, but if that was true he would have changed the spot awhile ago. Or maybe he just thought one day Will might stop coming.

But because Will refuses to ever stop coming (even when its supposed to rain in a at any point soon), he finds Nico in a matter of minutes.

“I think you need to find a new spot,” he says as he has to squeeze his body through the tiny plastic tubes at their local playground. “At least find a tree or just something that I can fit through.”

He’s awaiting a snarky comment from his boyfriend, but the most he gets from Nico is a shrug as he pulls out one of his earbuds. It’s a gesture that relieves Will a tiny bit, knowing that at least Nico will listen to him. However, the lack of communication is a worrying sign.

Will picks up the earbud. Maybe whatever song he was listening to would say differently.

_And now I'm fallin', baby_

_Through the sky, through the sky_

_And I'm fallin', baby through the sky_

_It's my callin', baby_

_Don't you cry, don't you cry_

_And I'm fallin' down through the sky_

Okay, maybe not. A song about suicide was in no way a good sign. He looked at him and tapped the earbud with a worried look on his face. Nico only shrugged again. “Didn’t even notice it was playing,” he said quietly before skipping to the next. Will caught sight of what the song was called before Nico switched his phone off.

“ _The Goodbye Song_ ? Seriously Nico, what’s going on?” Will asked, his voice shaking. _If anything were to happen to him-_

For the first time, Will really noticed Nico’s face. His eyes were rimmed red as if he had been crying recently. He looked exhausted the way his body slumped against the metal bars of the playset they were sitting on.

“Jason is dead.” It was barely a whisper, but he somehow caught it.

It hit Will harder than expected. He couldn’t speak for a few seconds. _What would he even say?_ This was Nico’s best friend they were talking about. This was the person Nico always joked around with, saying they would be each other’s best men at their weddings even though Nico had told Will privately he was ninety-nine percent sure they were both going to ask Reyna. This was the person who originally convinced Nico to go out with Will. This was the person that Nico had decided to let in even though he worried he would lose another person too close to him. This was the person that had helped Nico every step of the way.

“I’m sorry,” Will finally said. His voice wobbled, and the words felt like they had no real meaning to them. ( _What else was he to say?_ ) He wishes he was there when Bianca died because at least then he would have an idea of what was happening, what to do. For a second he thought about calling Percy, but he decided against it when he realized he didn’t even know who had heard the news yet.

“Piper called me a few minutes ago from the hospital. Rough day on her, they had just broken up right before the accident.” Nico’s laugh sounded harsh, clearly forced. He looked up at Will with narrowed eyes. He didn’t look sad anymore. Now he looked furious. “It was a car accident- did I tell you that? Yeah, some idiot ran a red light. Kinda funny, it’s just like how Bianca-” he choked on a sudden sob. “Just like how Bianca died.”

Will remembers the tiny bit of that story he had gotten from Nico, as well as the few pieces he had gotten from Percy and Thalia who were actually in the accident. ( _Oh god, Thalia. Did she know yet?_ )

He felt soft pressure on his shoulder as thunder rolled in the distance. Nico, who was now sobbing, had apparently given up on even sitting correctly. It reminded Will of what he even came here to do in the first place.

Will removed the earbuds from both his and Nico’s ear and paused whatever song was playing. The first few raindrops were starting to fall but Will ignored them as he wrapped his arms around Nico and pulled him closer. Neither of them said a word; they just sat there as rain began to fall from gray clouds.

Finally, Nico spoke. His voice sounded hoarse and cracked with every vowel.

“I’m losing everyone, Will. I can’t afford to lose anyone else,” he whispered.

“But you still have me. You have Reyna and Hazel and Percy and Thalia and me,” Will whispered back. “You still have me,” he repeated. “Don’t leave me.”

“I won't leave you if you don’t leave me,” Nico dug his face deeper into Will’s neck. His chin dug into Will’s collarbone making it almost painful, but he didn’t say anything.

“I promise,” is all he whispered back. The rain was falling harder now, and Will could see lightning in the distance. And still, neither of them moved. They just sat silently with the beating of rain on the grass surrounding them.

**Author's Note:**

> Gold star if you know both the songs I referenced in this. I have been listening to the George Salazar versions religiously and they kinda inspired this a bit. (The title is actually a lyric from The Goodbye Song)
> 
> Should I be up late vent-writing my heart out the night before my big literacy standardized write-many-essays day tomorrow? Probably not. Am I anyway? You betcha  
> I diidn't post this to tumblr but follow me anyway @solange-lol for less tear-inducing fics


End file.
